1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that images a picture, an imaged picture recording method, and a storage medium that stores a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2007-329602 proposes a camera that detects human faces from an imaged picture, counts the number of the faces, and records the picture in a recording medium such as a memory card in a case where the number of the faces is equal to a preset number of persons intended to be imaged.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2007-329602 also proposes a camera that registers a plurality of faces in a face registration memory, counts the number of faces that are recognized as any of the registered faces from the faces included in an imaged picture, and records the picture in a recording medium such as a memory card in a case where the number of the recognized faces is equal to a preset number of persons intended to be imaged.